Maleficent/Dragon
Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts ''Maleficent became a huge dragon when the Keyblade released the darkness in her heart. The dragon wielded both Maleficent's power and the terrible forces of darkness. Maleficent's powerful alter ego first appeared in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ''Maleficent's dragon form. Her own sorcery mingled with the vast powers of darkness made Maleficent a fearful opponent. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts'' Before this fight, swap out Goofy for Beast, and have your slots filled with Megalixirs, Ethers and Mega-Potions. Have Aerora and Cura in your magic shortcuts, and keep the abilities Strike Raid and Ars Arcanum on hand. Enter the black hole that Maleficent left behind. And do not forget to heal! It is then time to proceed into the fight with Maleficent in her dragon form. The player should start by avoiding her fire breath attacks, by jumping. Donald should be included in the party, ready for healing, and Beast in the party, for a strong offense. Attack with Sora's strongest magic and have strong healing items at the ready in case Donald does not help, as you will be needing your MP for other things. Keep bombarding her with your strong magic and it will be over quickly. If Sora runs out of MP, attack the dragon's head. If Beast gets knocked out, do not heal him. If Donald gets knocked out, make it your priority to bring him back, as he is your healer. Sora also has the option of summoning Tinker Bell to restore your HP periodically - this could be a great help as Tinker Bell can bring Sora back to life once if he is drained out of HP. Alternatively, you may jump and glide to the dragon’s rear legs and climb onto its back. Run along the length of the beast to the base of its neck, then use Strike Raid when the head gets down to your level. Chain several combos at this point. Use the “Raid” command the moment it lights up. If you fall off, either try to get back on, or go for her head with Ars Arcanum and other combos until the battle ends. Another strategy for this fight involves the large roots in the eastern corner of the room. Jump onto the roots and run to the top of them, Maleficent cannot hit while your up here, except with her homing fire. Continually cast magic or Summon Genie. This is a slow but effective way and will keep you out of danger while Beast and Donald (or Goofy) pound away an keep Maleficent's attention. Your prize for winning is the Fireglow Summon. Another strategy for this fight is to go under the large root and Summon Tinkerbell. She will continually heal you throughout this fight which will decrease your likelihood of using Cure/Cura or using an item. Next, let your party do most of the work and heal them when they are dying (use Beast and Goofy because they are strong). The only attack that the Dragon can hit you with when you are under the large root is The Green Blasts which does quite a damage. To prevent this from hitting you, use Guard to deflect it or use Aero/Aerora/Aeroga. Finally, after Beast and Goofy did all the hard work (they did a lot of damage to Maleficent Dragon), come out of your hiding place and attack furiously or (if you're lucky) strike the final blow. This strategy will make Maleficent Dragon easy to beat (don't equip Ars Arcanum, Strike Raid or Sonic Blade as this will waste your MP). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora fights Maleficent again, but only in her Dragon form. She fights similarly to her battle in Kingdom Hearts, but with more time in between attacks. When Sora fights her, the Gimmick Card creates a pile of bricks which allows you to reach her head (her only weak point) more easily. This also keeps Sora from being injured from her stomping attack. However, each stomp destroys some of the bricks. In Re: Chain of Memories, the pile of bricks is replaced with a moving pedestal - Sora can move freely towards Maleficent's head while he is on it. Successfully breaking Maleficent's stomp attack keeps the pedestal aloft, allowing Sora to continue attacking her head. However, note that she is immune to some Sleights. In Reverse/Rebirth, Riku fights Maleficent as well. It is basically the same fight as with Sora, but it is easier since Riku fights her at the very beginning of the game. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Maleficent is her dragon form as a boss is set to reappear to the seires's prequel, ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. She is battled by Aqua, with Prince Philip as her ally. See Also * Maleficent * Maleficent (Boss) Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Disney characters